I'm pretty far from an angel
by Master's daughter
Summary: What if there was someone else already on the planet when the Hunter Gratzner crashed that day. Someone who knew what was about to happen. Someone possibly more dangerous than Riddick. Someone that strangely resembles an angel. This one is complete, so when you're finished with this one make sure you check out the next one. The title is Hiding in the dark.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Pitch Black fanfic and I'm super excited to do it. I love the Riddick movies. Any way, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. If you want feel free to check out my other stories.**

A thin but well built figure sat in the shadow of the gigantic rib cage; chest rising and falling with each deep breath. If you looked close enough you could see a faint outline a wings against the blue t-shirt. Dark goggles covered the eye even though they were closed. Rumors had circulated about what they looked like. Some said they were black as space. Others said they were gold and to bright to look at. The most popular rumor was that anyone who got close enough to find out wound up dead. She never paid attention to the rumors. Never did like gossip. She was just about to fall asleep when a tremor shook the planet. Judging by the size she guessed a ship had just crashed. A big one to.

Oh well. Not my problem anymore. She thought.

Unfortunately for her it was only one part that thought that. The rest said to go look for any survivors. She sighed and stood up, brushing the dirt off of her black jeans. She stepped out of the rib cage, stretched her wings and took off.

Riddick groaned and stepped out of his cryo tube. One look around told him that not many had survived. Unfortunately it seemed as though the blue eyed devil Johns was one of the few that made it. He sighed and went into the ship to avoid being seen.

Johns swore as looked at Riddick's empty cryo tube. He wasn't too surprised though. Of course he had escaped. What else would he do?

Guess I get to go look for him. He though. Only this time I'll make sure he can't escape.

There was something freeing about flying. The cool breeze in your face. It made you feel alive. Like nothing else mattered. In a few minuets the joy ended as she landed near the crash site. There didn't seem to be a lot of survivors. One half of the ship was scattered in pieces while the other remained in tact. She sniffed the air as she walked towards the in tact half of the ship. Death over powered everything else. It was an all too familiar scent to her.

Riddick watched from his hiding place as the strange woman walked around the ship. Her eyes were hidden behind dark goggles like his own. Her fiery red hair was tied back in a ponytail save for a small braided piece to the side. The ponytail allowed for a full view of the tribal phoenix tattooed on her neck. The strange part was the wings and tail. The wings were folded tightly against her back while the tail slowly swished back and forth as she walked. Both were pitch black.

Wonder who she is. And how she got here. He thought. A sudden noise made her jump a little and hide behind the cryo tube opposite him.

A strong survival instinct. I like that.

The nose she had heard was caused by a young boy walking in. He seemed to be looking for something. Instinctively her hand went to the dagger strapped to her right thigh. Just then a man came in. He had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. His clothes resembled those of a cop, but she had a feeling he wasn't.

"Hurry up. We need to get out and find water before night fall." He told the boy.

If only he knew. She thought with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah. Keep your pants on." the boy said.  
>Whatever he was looking for obviously wasn't there so he left. The man left with him and both she and Riddick stepped out at the same time. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

The two just stood there and stared for a minuet or two. Both were surprised and a little confused. Riddick was the first to recover.

"Hi." he said bluntly.

"Hello." she replied.

Riddick looked her up and down, taking in the features he had missed earlier. He had a few inches on her, but the way she stood told him she easily made up for it in confidence. He could also see that the phoenix tattoo was bigger than he had originally thought.

"Well. Ya gonna tell me your name or what?" he asked. His deep voice sent slight shivers down her spine.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." she replied with a smirk. Underneath her goggles her sparkled with amusement.

"Alright. Name's Riddick." he told her.

"I'll make sure to remember it if you live." she said. With that she started walking out of the ship.

"What about our little deal?" he called after her.

"Right. It's Navi." she answered. She continued to walk, her tail swinging back and forth with each step.

Riddick watched her go and then went deeper into the ship, a slight smile still on his face.

Johns walked back to the half of the ship that had survived. He knew Riddick was in there somewhere. That's when he noticed a woman walk out and then fly off. He watched in disbelief as she flew off. He shrugged it off and went inside. Johns went deeper and deeper into the ship searching for his payday. All of the sudden he felt chains go around his neck and tighten.

Riddick held onto the metal beam above him as he wrapped his ankle chains around Johns neck. The merc struggled, trying to get free. That only made Riddick tighten his hold. Johns groped at the chains and then remembered his baton. He whipped it out and started whacking Riddick with it. The convict grunted but did nothing else. Johns began taking a few steps forward. The beam Riddick was holding onto began to groan beneath the strain. A few more steps and it broke completely, sending Riddick and Johns crashing to the floor. Johns took the chains off and jumped up. Riddick got up as well only to be knocked down again when Johns hit him with the baton. Each time after that whenever Riddick tried to stand Johns hit him. Eventually Riddick ended up passed out on the ground while Johns stood over him panting.

"One of these days one of us is gonna get hurt, and it ain't gonna be me." he said.

Navi spent some time in the air after she left. Her thoughts were mostly about what had just happened. She guessed by the chains that Riddick was a convict and the "cop" was actually a merc. She'd have to make sure to keep her distance. She wasn't about to get sent back to Crematoria again. She did miss her pets though. It was about an hour before she landed at the skeletons. Navi was just in time to see Riddick slide down the hill.

Wonder how he got out of the chains. she thought.  
>She walked over to the rib cage he was currently standing in.<p>

"Fancy meeting you here." Navi said with a smile.

Riddick looked over to where she was leaning against the bones. He walked over and closed the gap between them by a considerable amount.

"Where'd you come from?" He asked her.

"What do you mean by that?" she said.

"I mean how'd you get here." he told her.

"My ship crashed just like yours. Only difference is there were only three survivors." Navi answered.

Behind the goggles her eyes looked him up and down. He was muscular and looked like he had been to prison a few times. Against her will her eyes strayed to his biceps and stayed there for a moment.

"What happened to the other two?" Riddick asked her.

"You sure you want to know?" she asked, a mischievous tone creeping into her voice.

"Maybe later. Looks like you have a few questions for me." he replied.

"I do. Who's the merc?" she said.

"His name's Johns." he said.

"I'll have to keep my distance. What'd you do?" she said.

"You sire you want to know?" he copied, stepping forward so that they were only inches apart. He reached up and slipped her goggles off. Immediately Navi's eyes went to the ground.

"Why won't you show me your eyes?" he asked.

"It's not that. It's the light. Hurts my eyes." she told him.

Riddick put him arm up against the bone next to her head so that her eyes were in shadow. She slowly looked up and what he saw made his breath catch a little.

**Yeah for chapter 2! Hope you all enjoy it. I'm going to try and post a new chapter daily, so make sure you keep a look out. **


	3. Chapter 3

When Navi looked at Riddick was greeted by two very beautiful blue and gold orbs. One eye was mainly blue with gold specks and the other was vice versa. His breath caught and Navi looked down again. She had always been a little embarrassed by her eyes. They made people stare, which she didn't like. The tail and wings only added to it.

"They're beautiful." Riddick said quietly, interrupting her thoughts.

"That's a first." she said, looking back up at him.

"What do people usually say?" he asked.

"Please don't kill me." she answered.

"Funny. I get the same thing sometimes." Riddick said with a chuckle.

Just then Navi heard a group of people coming their way.

"Can I have my goggles back now?" she asked holding out her hand.

Riddick smile a little and handed them to her. She put them on and felt a million time better.

"We should go. Some people are headed this way." Navi pointed out.

Riddick turned around and spotted Johns.

_Damn! He shows up everywhere._ He thought.

He turned back to Nave, but she wasn't there. He looked around and was about to leave when suddenly she appeared, hanging upside down by her tail.

"Meet me back at the ship in twenty minuets." she told him. With that she flipped back up and flew off, careful not to be seen by the others.

Navi landed quietly on a broken part of the ship. She jumped to the ground and looked around.

_No one here. Good._ She thought.

She had given Riddick twenty minuets because she had guessed he would want to stick and around and see what the survivors were up to. Navi was back here because most of the group, including the merc, was out looking for water. Right now she was checking on the kids. She didn't know why, but she felt a strange need to protect them. At the moment only the boy from earlier was here. He was helping the prospector woman with something. The more Navi studied him the more she thought the he was actually a she.

_I'll have to get him alone and find out._ She thought.

Navi decided to do that now and started making some noise to lure the adults away. Luckily her plan worked. Once they were a good distance away she walked into where the boy was. When he saw her he was about to yell, but she quickly went over and covered his mouth.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk." she told him, trying to calm him down.

She could feel that he was tense. She slowly let go of him and waited. The boy turned around to face her. Navi could tell he was nervous.

_No, not he. She. Definitely_. She thought.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice trembling with fear.

"My name's Navi. What's yours?" Navi asked.

"J-Jack." she answered.

"Nice to meet you Jack. I'm going to ask you some questions, and I need you to answer me honestly. Okay. "Navi told the frightened Jack.

All Jack could do was nod. Navi smiled and sat down. She made she was in the shade and took off her goggles. Her bright eyes somewhat shown in the dark.

"Alright. First question. Why are you lying to everyone about you being a boy?" Navi asked. She had taken the goggles off because she felt Jack would feel better being able to look her in the eyes.

"I thought it would make them leave me alone." Jack answered after staring at Navi's eyes for a moment.

"Who? The people here or the ones you're running from?" Navi questioned.

"Both." she told her.

"Why'd you run?"

"Didn't like it there." Jack was clearly trying to avoid the subject, so Navi didn't push her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jack said.

"Sure. Ask away." Navi told her, leaning back.

"How'd you get the tail?"

Navi just stared for a minuet. When she snapped out of it she couldn't help but smile.

Inquisitive little bug. She thought.

"That's a long story for another time." Navi finally answered.

"Okay." Jack said.

Just then they heard footsteps coming towards where they were.

"That's my queue to leave." Navi said, slipping her goggles back on.

"Wait! You can't leave. What if Riddick shows up?" Jack said, grabbing her arm.

"Trust me bug. He can't hurt me." She answered with a smile.

Jack was the last thing Navi saw before everything went black.

**Chapter 3! Thank you to StardustOrionPax for following and to hunter starlight for the fav. **


	4. Chapter 4

Riddick silently slipped through the bones, careful to stay in the shadows. Johns, a blonde woman, a holy man, and three boys had come down into the pit.

_Probably thought those things were trees_. he thought.

One of the boys started running a stick along the inside of a rib cage, not sensing the present danger. Riddick followed Johns and hid in the shadows as he talked to the blonde.

Navi groaned and opened her eyes. She tried to move, but quickly realized she was tied up.

_Idjits! Why do people always have to do this?_ she thought.

They had found some chains a stung her up in the beams. Her arms were above her head and her feet were chained to the floor. The worst part was that they had chained her wings as well. They were spread out like some museum piece.

_Damnit!_ she yelled in her head.

Riddick stood perfectly still while holding the shiv to the back of the blonde's neck.

_If only she knew._ he thought.

He could kill her and Johns right now if he wanted to. But he had to get back to the ship to meet Navi. As he walked away Riddick wondered what made him want to do what Navi asked. He had to admit that she was very attractive, but that wasn't the reason. There was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

_I'll have to find out when I get there._ he thought.

Navi knew it was pointless to try and escape. They had chained her wings and her tail wasn't long enough to reach anything useful. Just then she heard someone coming down the stairs to her left. She turned her head and saw it was the prospector woman and Jack. The woman walked over and stood in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked, clearly trying to mask the fear Navi could smell on her.

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours." Navi said.

"Don't play games with me." she replied sternly.

"Fine. My name's Azura." Navi lied. This is what she usually did. She wondered why she had given Riddick her real name.

"Mine's Shazza. Why are you here?" she questioned.

"Why so many questions?" Navi said with her usual smirk.

"Just answer." Shazza told her. She was obviously annoyed now.

_Good._ Navi thought.

"I live here." she answered flatly.

"What do you want?" Shazza said.

"I want you let me go. I've kinda got plans with this Riddick guy." Navi replied. She couldn't help but smile at the fear that appeared in Shazza's eyes when she mentioned Riddick.


	5. Chapter 5

When Riddick got to the ship Navi was nowhere in sight. However he could see a woman and the girl from earlier in a broken part of the ship. There was a man sitting under an umbrella on top of another part. There also another survivor headed towards the girls.

_Wonder what'll happen._ He thought.

Riddick snuck over to the part of the ship the man was sitting on and made some noise. The man started and looked around. Riddick made some more noise and the man got up and went over to the girls. Riddick climbed up and sat down in the chair. The coolness of the shade was a welcome change. He watched as the woman accidentally killed the other survivor.

_Probably thought he was me. That would've hurt._ He thought.

The rest was nice, but it didn't last long. Soon the others were headed his way. He got up and went to the pit he had seen earlier. He found yet another man burying the dead. Riddick made sure to keep out of sight.

Navi hadn't told Shazza much. She had mostly annoyed her. After she had mentioned Riddick Shazza had asked a few more questions and then left with Jack in tow. Navi had checked the chains on her wings, and found that they were too tight and strong for her to escape. At least without breaking a wing. She was thinking of possibilities when Johns came down with Riddick over his shoulder. She feigned sleep so he wouldn't talk to her. It didn't work. He chained up Riddick and then walked over to her.

"I know you're awake sweetheart." he said.

"Darn. Guess you're not a stupid as everyone says you are." she said, lifting up her head.

"Apparently you're not as dangerous as Jack made you out to be." Johns retorted, stepping closer to her.

"If you come any closer you'll find out just how dangerous I can be." Navi told him with a growl. Her tail started twitching.

"Is that a threat? I think I might have to find out if you actually telling the truth." he said and closed the gap between them quite a bit.

He lifted his hand and pushed away some hair. Then he began tracing her jaw line. Navi waited until his hand got close to her mouth. As soon as it did she bit down as hard as she could. Lucky for her the tail also came with a nice set of little fangs. As her teeth sank into his hand Johns let out a yell and yanked his hand free. He looked at it and saw that is was bleeding profusely.

"Bitch!" he yelled.

"Assbutt!" she yelled back.

Johns glared at her and then left. Navi watched him go and couldn't help but laugh.

Riddick opened his eyes and looked around. That was when he spotted Navi. She was strung up with her wings spread out like some freak show piece.

"Glad you could join the party. I had to start without you." she said with a smile.  
>"Shame." he said, noticing the blood around her mouth. It wasn't to much, but it was noticeable. "Seems like it was a good one."<p>

He couldn't help but smile at her ability to make comments like that in a situation like this.

"So how'd it happen?" he asked.

"You'll have to be more specific." she answered.

"The wings and tail." he replied.

"It's a long story." she told him

"We've got time." he pushed.

Navi laughed a little.

_A cute laugh._ Riddick thought.

Navi weighed her options before answering.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But only because you asked so nicely." she began.

**Whoo! Chapter 5! Time for some thank yous'. First off thank you to jesskaynn4 for the review and follow. Also thank you to reamane21 for the follow. Lastly, thank you to ArtChild96 for the fav. It really means a lot to a little author like me when I see that people like my work. It keeps me going. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"It was before I got sent to Crematoria. I was probably about seventeen." Navi paused, thinking about her messed up childhood.

"How old are you now? Riddick intervened.

"Twenty seven." she replied.

Riddick nodded and waited for her to continue.

"I wasn't exactly the poster child for good behavior. I always got into fights with other kids. That's what started it. One time I got into a fight with a kid two times my size and won. There was a man there who came to talk to me afterwards. He said that he could help me get better; more skilled. Being the trouble finder that I am I went with him." Navi paused again.

"What about your parents?" Riddick asked.

"They never cared. My step father was always abusive to me, and my mom was hardly ever home." Navi told him. Then she went on with the story.

"Anyways, the guy took me to this warehouse looking building and said that he and his associates would be able to help me. I still don't know why he put it that way. We went inside and that's when I blacked out and woke up strapped to an operating table. I was there for nearly a year. After I recovered from the experiments they taught me how to use 'em in a fight." Navi stopped for a minuet.

"How'd you get out?"

"Well aren't we just full of questions today."

There's a lot to find out."

"I got sick of being there and fought my way out." she told him.

In truth she had killed her way out, but she felt like that little detail could stand to be left out.

"Interesting." Riddick said.

_She's getting more fun by the minuet._ He thought.

"What about you? How'd you end up here?" Navi asked, feeling like it was his turn to talk.

"I killed a few people and got a price put on my head." he told her. There was a lot more, but he didn't feel like sharing.

"Short, sweet, and to the point. I like it." Navi said.

Riddick was about to say something when the blonde, who's name was Caroline, walked in. She looked at the convicts with fear and disgust in her eyes. She walked over to Navi and stroked her wings. Navi growled and behind the goggles her eyes began to grow gold.

**So this chapter is a lot shorter than the others. Don't worry though, the next one is nice and long. :) **

**I want to say thank you to Thunder con and following and the fav. Also thank you to Lilena for following. And again thank you to Thunder con for adding to your favorite authors list. It means a lot. **

**Enjoy Chapter 6. Because it so short I might even post 7 today. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Caroline jumped at animalistic growl. There was something about it that made her feel like Navi wanted to tear her limb from limb. She clearly didn't like people touching her wings. After a short recovery Caroline turned to Riddick.

"Where's the body?" she demanded.

"Why don't you ask the ones who did it." he replied.

"I am. Now answer!" she told him, yelling the last part.

"I didn't kill anybody." he told her.

"Don't lie to me! Where's Zeke?" Caroline asked again.

"He's telling the truth. He didn't kill anybody." Navi said.

"And I'm supposed to trust you? I told Johns about you and he seemed pretty happy you were here. You're just another killer like him." Caroline said.

"That's true. Although I'm probably a better one." Navi said, smirking at Riddick.

"We'll have to see about that." Riddick said. The way he said it sent chills down Navi's spine.

"How about you two stop flirting and answer Fry's question." Johns commanded as he walked in.

"We did. She just refuses to believe us." Navi told him.

"You must be Navi. I've heard a lot about you. They never said you were this beautiful." Johns said, stepping closer. He was clearly pretending that earlier hadn't happened.

"And they never said you were this much of an assbutt." Navi retorted.

"What are you hiding behind those goggles?" Johns asked, seemingly unfazed by the name.

"You should ask him that." Navi said, nodding towards Riddick.

Johns looked over at him. "You want to see his eyes? I can show ya."

He walked over and pulled Riddick's goggles of. Navi stared at the silver orbs a few moments and then looked away. Then Johns came over and took her goggles off as well. Everyone but Riddick gasped at the sight. That's when Navi heard Jack.

"You can come out now Jack." she said, her tone softening.

Jack slowly steeped out from her hiding place and walked over to Navi. Then she looked at Riddick's eyes.

"What do ya gotta do to get eyes like those?" she asked. Both Riddick and Navi smiled at her enthusiasm.

"First you have to kill a few people." Riddick said.

"I can do that!" she said excitedly.

"Then you get sent to a slam where they tell you you're never going to see the light of day again. Then you find a doctor to do a surgical operation to put a shine on your eyes." he finished.

"Sounds easy." Jack said.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"I came to see Navi." she answered.

"That's sweet bug. Thanks." Navi said, looking down at the girl.

"By the way, there's a hole in dead pit. You might want to start there in your little search for Zeke." Riddick told Fry.

"She looked at him and then at Johns.

"The kid can go." Johns said.

"You make him go and I'll tear your throat out!" Navi threatened, yanking on her chains.

"I'll go." Caroline offered. She didn't want to, but it was better than making the kid do it.

"Okay fine. Come on Jack." Johns said turning to leave.

"I want to stay with Navi" Jack said, grabbing onto her leg.

"It's alright bug. You go. I'll be fine." Navi reassured her.

Jack nodded and left with the adults.

"Why so protective of the kid?" Riddick asked once they had left.

"I don't really know. I just know that I want to make sure she gets out of this alive." Navi answered.

Riddick only nodded. He understood the feeling.

**Apparently today is Treat Yo Self Day. So go ahead and treat yo selves to Chapter 7.**


	8. Chapter 8

After about an hour Johns and a very terrified looking Caroline came back. Jack was with them as well. As soon as they walked in Jack ran over to Navi.

"You won't believe what just happened!" she exclaimed.

"Really? How about somebody tells me then." Navi said. She knew what had happened, but decided to pretend not to know for Jack's sake.

_She looks so excited to tell me._ she thought.

"Well, Caroline went in to the hole you talked about and found this network of huge tunnels. She found Zeke's foot and then got attacked by these flying alien things! We pulled her out of one of those big spike things. Turns out they're hollow." Jack explained. Her eyes were bright with excitement.

"Did you know about them?" Johns asked. He knew she had been here far longer than they had.

"Yeah, I knew about them. Nasty little buggers aren't they?" Navi said.

"Little?! Those things are huge!" Caroline yelled.

"Hey, no need to yell." Navi said.

"Look, We need to be able to get everyone off this rock alive. To do that I'm thinking we're going to need your help. So, we let you go, you do what we say and help us get outta here, and I might just let one of you walk away." Johns told them.

Navi thought it over. She could tell Riddick was as well.

_It would be nice to be somewhere with actual people. I can always get rid of him on the way. Or Riddick can. Whichever one of us gets to him first._ she thought.

"You have yourself a deal." Riddick said after receiving a small nod from Navi.

Johns nodded and then undid Riddick's chains. He went over to Navi, who proceeded to knee him in the stomach after he released her feet. He moaned and then stood up.

"Sorry. Leg twitch." Navi said.

Johns glared at her for a moment before undoing the rest of the various chains and ropes that held her there. Navi almost fell over when she hit the ground but was caught by Riddick.

"Thanks." She said with a smile. Her eyes were still somewhat mesmerizing to Riddick.

"There's a matter of both of us not being able to see to well without out goggles." Riddick said to Johns.

"Right." Johns said. He handed both of them back their eye wear and then walked out.

"Navi, are the creatures going to get us?" Jack asked as they were walking towards the rest of the group. Everyone had packs and was ready to go.

"Not if I can help it." Navi replied.

"Okay." Jack said. Then she ran over to everyone else.

When Riddick and Navi reached the rest of the group everyone immodestly went on edge. Shazza moved Jack and Imam's boy Ali behind her, and Imam called the other two over to him. Paris tried to hide behind Caroline, but that didn't work. Navi couldn't help but smile at the situation. She didn't know why, but she liked it when she saw the fear in people's eyes whenever she walked in a room.

"Time to go. We need to get to the buildings we saw earlier before nightfall." Johns said.

"You won't have to worry about that. There are two suns. Night won't come for a while." Navi said. That was one of the many reasons she hated this place.

"Well, we should still get going. There might be water there." Johns said.

"What about those two? Shouldn't they be in chains?" Paris asked.

"They're going to help us. Navi's been here far longer than any of us, so she knows her way around. Riddick, well he's just Riddick." Johns told him. "Navi, would you like to lead the way?"

"With pleasure." Navi answered with her usual smirk.

She moved to the front and Riddick and Jack followed.

"What are we going to do about Johns?" Riddick asked in a hushed tone as they traveled.

"Just leave it to me." Navi told him.

**Sorry I took so long to update. I had to redo the entire chapter. But now it's here and everything's okay. Time for some well deserved thank yous. Thank you to reamane21, .58118, Short But Deadly, Nessamir, and Lilena for following. Thank you to wildcat717, sherlockLokiDoctor'sFangirl(love the name), and for following and the fav. It all means so much to me. Also, I checked and so far this story has had 612 views! That made me happy. Again, thank you for the support. It really keeps me going. Enjoy. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

They had been walking for what seemed like days before they reached the base. When they got close Navi let the kids run ahead and check for water. When the adults got there Jack told Navi that they had found something that looked like it had water, but they couldn't get it working.

"That's okay. I'm sure Shazza can figure something out. For now let's get inside and out of this heat." Navi said.

Inside the base was considerably cooler than outside. Everyone felt more relaxed and some sat down. Riddick and Navi stayed standing.

"So what are we going to do?" Johns asked.

"I found an emergency ship out back. It should get us to the nearest inhabited planet." Caroline said.

"Great! Let's get moving." Paris said.

"It won't be that easy. The ship is missing a couple power cells. If we want to get her off the ground we'll need to get some power cells from the Gratzner." Caroline told him.

"That should be easy. We can send Navi back to get them." Johns said.

"How many power cells?" Navi asked Fry.

"Two or three." she answered.

"I won't be able to carry that much weight and make it back in time." Navi said.

"Back in time for what?" Riddick asked.

"Nothing. Wrong wording I guess." Navi replied.

_Wonder what she's hiding._

"I saw a solar car. We could use that." Shazza chimed in.

"Will it be able to hold all of us?" Paris asked.

"Yes." Shazza answered.

Navi looked around and noticed that Jack and Ali were missing. "Where are Jack and Ali?"

Imam was about to say something when they heard a scream. It was coming from the coring room. Without a second thought Navi ran out and rushed towards the coring room. She tried the doors, but they were locked. She growled and kicked them in. She went in and looked for Ali and Jack. The others searched as well. Riddick found Jack and alerted the others.

"Where is Ali?" Imam asked Jack.

"I don't know. I lost him." she replied. Navi could tell that she was shaken up.

Navi found another set of doors and kicked those in as well. Immediately a huge cloud of small creatures burst out. She ducked and motioned for everyone to do so as well. The creatures flew around for a moment and then disappeared down a hole in the center of the room. Imam rushed into the other room. Navi looked in and saw Ali's body, or what was left of it. Imam could barely keep from crying.

"I'm so sorry. If I had been paying better attention this might not have happened." Navi said as she knelt down next to him.

"Do not blame yourself. Neither of us could have stopped this." Imam told her.

Navi sighed and walked outside. She leaned against a wall and looked out. She had been on this planet for three weeks and had never seen anything like this before. Riddick came out and stood behind her. They just stood there for few moments in silence.

"Did you know?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Did I know what?" Riddick said.

Navi turned around to face him and took her goggles off. Lucky for her they were standing in the shade. "Did you know they were in there?"

"Yes." he answered.

She tried to control her anger, but it didn't work. Instead of turning around like she normally would have she slapped him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You knew they were in there and you didn't tell me! If you had I could have saved him!" Navi yelled. Her blue and gold eyes burned bright with rage and sadness.

"How was I supposed to know that would happen? You're supposed to be the expert around here." he said quietly, his voice deep.

"I didn't know about those. I've only ever seen the big ones." she said.

"Then neither of us is to blame for the kids death." he told her.

"That could've been Jack, Riddick. She could've been the one that got torn apart by who knows what!" Navi shouted.

"But it wasn't." he said.

Navi growled and meant to slap him again but he grabbed her hand. She glared at him and then ripped her hand free. She expected him to walk away in frustration like she wanted to do, but what he did was very surprising. Instead of walking off he put an arm around her waist and pulled her in close. He looked into her eyes for a moment and then did the one thing she didn't expect. He kissed her.

**Yeah for chapter 9. Sorry this didn't come sooner, but I had to decide if I wanted Ali to die or not. Time for thank yous! **

**Thank you to the following for, well, following: **

**vnienhuis, crazychick456789, LoveThemBadBoys (love your name), and Emza789**

**Thank you to the following for favoriting:**

**pineapple angel (also love your name) and crazychick456789**

**Also, thank you to (you guessed it) crazychick456789 for the review. It really means a lot to me to know that people are enjoying the story. Since you are mentioned in all three Thank You catagories, you get a prize! Here's your prize. You get to ask me any question you want, or make a request for the next chapter. You choose. I look forward to seeing what you choose. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Needles to say Navi was greatly surprised by the kiss. It wasn't her first, but it was the first in a long time. Half of her was screaming to break it and leave, while the other half was yelling the exact opposite. She never really listened to the latter half of her, but she made an exception this time. Navi returned the kiss and Riddick responded. A few moments later they broke apart for air. Navi tried not to smile, but failed miserably. Riddick chuckled at this.

"Well, that certainly was a surprise. A good one, but a surprise none the less." she said once she had caught her breath.

"Glad to hear it." Riddick said. Once again his voice sent shivers done Navi's spine.

"We should get back to the others. Help Imam bury Ali." Navi said. As much as she didn't want to do the last part she knew she should.

"Alright. Then once we get off this rock we'll pick up where we left off." she told her.

"We'll see about that." Navi said as she put her goggles back on. With that she walked away to join everyone else.

Navi helped Imam bury Ali and tired to hold back tears as she did. She wasn't much of crier, but things like this always got to her.

Why do I have to keep reliving that day?

Once they were done Imam hugged her and thanked her. She only smiled. That was all she could do without breaking down.

"Where have you two been?" Paris asked as the joined the group.

"Burying Ali." Navi told him. Her tone said she didn't want to talk.

"All these core samples stop at the same date." Shazza pointed out.

"And that date would be?" Johns asked.

"22 years ago." she answered.

"Have anything to say about that little miss expert?" Caroline asked Navi.

Navi debated on whether or not to tell them what she had found out. She knew they would figure it out if she didn't, but she didn't when they would. "There's an eclipse that happens every 22 years. That's why the emergency ship is prepped. They meant to leave but never got the chance."

"What happens when the eclipse comes?" Jack asked.

"The things in the ground come out to play." Navi answered.

Jack got a scared look on her face, so Navi went over and hugged her.

"Don't worry Jack. I'll make sure you get out of here alive. Trust me." she whispered in her ear.

"We should get what we need from the Gratzner and leave." Johns said.  
>"I agree. Let's get to the car." Caroline said.<p>

Everyone nodded their agreement and left. Jack was holding Navi's hand.

"What's the matter kid? You scared?" Johns asked.

"Leave him alone." Navi growled.

Johns was about to say something else when he saw he tail start to twitch. They way a cat's does before it's about to pounce. He decided against talking and went to the front of the group.

"If he's not careful something tells me you'll rip his throat out." Riddick said from behind Navi.

"I would gladly do that. Maybe a few other thing too." she said.

Everyone piled onto the car except for Navi.

"I think I'll just fly instead." she told them.

"Can I come?" Jack asked excitedly.

Navi looked at her and tried to determine her weight. "Sure."

Jack got an excited look on her face and ran over to Navi. She picked her up and put her on her back. Navi rolled her shoulders and her wings extended to their full length, which was about 14 feet of pitch black from wingtip to wingtip.

"Awesome." Jack whispered.

"Do you have goggles?" Navi asked.

"Yes."

"Put them on."

When Jack gave her a thumbs up and Navi launched into the air.

The duo landed a few minuets before the rest. Navi put Jack down, but let her wings stay out.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Jack said, jumping up and down.

Navi couldn't help but laugh a little. "Glad you liked it. Maybe when we get out of here I'll take you flying again."

"Really?! Sweet!"

"Well, the others aren't here yet. What do you say we give them a head start?" Navi asked.

"Sure." Jack said.

Navi went inside the ship and came back out with two power cells. Jack rushed in and grabbed the third. A few minuets later the rest of the group showed up.

"We thought maybe we'd give you guys a head start." Navi said. Then she looked at the sky.  
>Not that it's going to do them much good.<p>

That was when the adjacent planets decided that it would be a good idea to cover up both of the suns. Immodestly everything was plunged into darkness. That's when the sounds came.

**I finally got it! Because it's been so long since I posted I made this chapter a little but longer than most. Sadly we are a nearing the end of our little adventure. But never fear! I'm going to go through all 3 Riddick movies. Guess what time it is? That's right it's Thank You time. *cue thank you card music from late night with Jimmy Fallon***

**Thank you to Aries331, Emza789, MonMonMuffin2714, Mutant of Lime, and Raised to be a fighter for following. And if any of you favorited thank you for that as well. *end thank you card music* **

**Hope you all enjoy this. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Shazza and Jack screamed and Navi could hear everyone else start to panic. Well, everyone except for Riddick. Among the noises of people scrambling for light one could hear the high pitched calls of the creatures.

"Navi, what are we going to do?" Jack asked. The fear in her voice was extremely evident.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out." Navi replied using her best reassuring tone.

Just then Johns managed to get a light. Everyone except for Navi, Jack, and Riddick crowded around it. Navi removed her goggles and handed them to Jack.

"Hold these for me and stay with Riddick. I'll be right back." she told her.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Jack called out.

"To see how much time we have before the first wave hits." she called back.

"I'll come with you." Riddick said.

"I just told Jack to stay with you. That means you stay here too." Navi told him.

"When have I ever listened to you?" he asked, walking up besides her.

"Never and that's a problem." she said.

"What am I supposed to do if both of you are gone?" Jack said.

"Just stay with Imam. Since I'm apparently taking people with me, does anyone else want to join this little expedition?" Navi asked looking at everyone.

"I'll go." Shazza said after a few moments silence.

"Alright. Let's go." Navi said, clearly a little annoyed with the company.

The trio walked out into the darkness. Navi's eyes glowed with excitement and curiosity. Riddick lifted his goggles to the top of his head. Shazza had managed to get a small light to bring with them. Navi stayed as far away from it as she could. After a few minuets of walking Navi stopped.

"What is it?" Shazza asked in a panicked tone.

"Something's coming." Navi answered. She could hear something, but couldn't quite make it out. Then she did. "Run!"

She turned around and started running; Shazza and Riddick were right behind her. That's when an enormous cloud of creatures swarmed into the sky. Navi kept running and didn't look behind her.

Just keep going. You gotta get out of here. Don't look back.

The swarm kept coming and at a faster pace than Navi expected. She wasn't sure if they were going to make it. The light could be seen just a few yards ahead.

"They're getting closer!" Shazza yelled.  
>Navi was franticly trying to think of a way out when she saw a ditch. She jumped in and motioned for the others to do so as well. When everyone was in she ducked. Navi could feel Riddick put his arm over her. A gush of wind blew over them signaling that the creatures were there. They waited until they were sure it was okay to sit up. Navi looked around them.<p>

"Something's not right." she muttered.

"Get down!" Jack yelled at them.

Riddick looked in Jack's direction and saw what she meant. The creatures were coming back around. Apparently Shazza didn't hear what Jack had said. She was standing up now and getting out of the ditch.

"Shazza get down!" Navi shouted.

Navi probably would've gotten torn apart if Riddick hadn't pulled her back down into the ditch. Sadly Shazza wasn't that lucky. Navi watched as the cloud of creatures flew past her and tore Shazza in half. She could hear Jack screaming and smell the fear on everyone. Riddick could feel her slightly shaking under him. He waited until the swarm was gone and then sat up, taking Navi with him. She was still shaking but not in fear. It seemed as though she was trying to maintain control over something. He held her in his arms for a few minuets before standing up. She stood up as well and smoothed her shirt.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's get back to the others. I want to make sure Jack's okay." she told him.

Riddick decided that now was not the time to argue with her. They walked back to the group and immediately Jack was in Navi's arms and crying a little.

"Shh. It will all be over soon. Don't worry. I'm right here bug." Navi said rubbing Jack's back.

"I thought you were dead." Jack told her.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to kill me." Navi reassured her.

"We should get in the ship before they come back." Caroline said.

"Good idea, let's get moving people." Johns commanded.

**Hopefully this one will live up to the standards set by the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who's fav. both the story and me. Like I always say it means a lot.**


	12. Chapter 12

"How exactly are we going to get to the emergency ship when there are thousands of those things between it and us?" Caroline asked.

"We should get in the ship." Navi said looking into the distance.

"She's right." Riddick agreed.

"Why should we listen to you two?" Paris said.

Navi growled and Riddick had to hold her back. If he hadn't Paris surely would have been dead.

"That's why." he told him, nodding to Navi.

"Fair enough." Paris said, shying away from them.

"Better hurry too." Navi told them.

Everyone crowded into the ship. Johns and Caroline welded a large sheet of metal to the hole they had come in through.

"Maybe we should have the people who can see in the dark go in front." Caroline said.

"Good idea. Riddick you go in front and Navi, you go in the back." Johns said.

"You got a weapon?" Riddick asked Navi.

"Yeah, I have one. Jack I want you with me." Navi said as she headed to the back.

"Alright." Jack said joining her.

Navi took Jack's hand and squeezed it a little. Jack squeezed back and looked up at her. Navi smiled a little and the looked ahead. The group headed deeper into the ship. Everyone was one edge and constantly looking around them.

"Navi, were you lying when you told Riddick that you had a weapon?" Jack asked as they were walking.

"Do you want the truth?" she said.

Jack nodded.

"Yes, I was. I knew that if I told him the truth he'd only worry. We don't need that right now." Navi answered.

"Do you love him?" Jack questioned.

Navi had to stop and think about that one.

_Do I love him? I don't know. Does he love me? Not sure about that either._

"I'm not sure." was the answer she gave Jack.

They heard a loud crash and Navi saw that Riddick had kicked in a panel that lead into another room. She followed everyone in and immediately knew something was wrong. Everyone walked into the room and looked around. Navi checked every nook and cranny there was.

"Why the detailed sweep?" Riddick asked, walking over to her.

"Something doesn't seem right." she answered.

"By the way, I know you were lying to me earlier." he told her.

Navi looked him in the eyes and then looked away. She turned around to go check more of the room when he, once again, grabbed her arm and spun her around. This time there was no intermission between the spinning and the kissing. Navi was expecting it this time and kissed back right away. Just then Johns decided that it would be a good time to clear his throat. Very loudly. Navi and Riddick broke apart and Navi looked at Johns.

"Is there something you wished to say?" she asked.

"We should figure out a way to get to the ship that's working." he replied. His tone indicated something more, but he didn't say it.

Navi smirked a little and went over to where Jack was. She sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. Then she heard a noise and looked up.

**Hello lovely readers. Sorry I haven't posted in so long. My computer is an assbutt and occasionally won't let me get on the site. But now it will and it is a wonderful computer once again. Time for some long overdue thank yous. **

**Thank you to Sesshygirl1997, SoNtUrAngel, Sounder's Femme, and Sw8tLipz17 for following and such. Also thanks to Carrie for the review. I feel the same way as you do whenever I can't post. Hopefully this chapter will be enough for you.**

**I'm planning on putting up another chapter after this tonight, but I'm not sure if that's going to happen. Fingers crossed that it will. Enjoy Chapter 12!**


	13. Chapter 13

The creature screeched and launched itself at Navi and Jack. It almost got them but Riddick stopped it before it could. Jack and Navi watched as he drove his dagger into its neck. Once it was dead he turned to the two and looked them over for any injuries.

"We're alright. Thank you." Navi told him. Jack nodded in agreement.

"How'd that thing get in here?" Paris asked.

"Most likely it came in before we did." Riddick answered.

"You guys should come see this." Caroline said.

She was crouching by the creature's body and shining a flashlight on it. The area the light was touching as starting to smoke and bubble.

"Light literally hurts them." she said.

"Well, that will be useful." Johns said.

After agreeing on a plan everyone went to work getting as much light as they could. They had rigged up a sled to put the cells on and Riddick agreed to pull it. Navi was currently sitting on a crate cleaning her right wing. One of Imam's boys walked over to her.

"Are you an angel?" he asked.

Navi couldn't help but smile. Many people had asked her that and she always gave the same answer. "I'm pretty far from an angel."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm probably about as far from one as you can possibly get." she told him.

"Time to go." Johns called out.

Navi folded her wing in and walked over. Johns grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You said your ship crashed a few weeks ago. What happened to the other passengers?" he said.

"They didn't make it." she told him. With that she went back to the others.

What she had said wasn't a complete lie. The other two hadn't made it. But she wasn't about to announce to everyone that she had killed them. No one needed to know that.

_They had it coming. They should have known better than to try what they did. _

"Navi! You coming or what?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming." she replied.

Everyone had some form of light with them and the sled was covered in glowing tubes. Riddick was at the head of the group with the sled. Navi went up to him and looked ahead.

"This is going to be a long night." she commented.

"That's an understatement." he said.

"Maybe I should fly a little way ahead and let you guys know what's out there." she said.

"No. You need to stay here. If you leave now Jack will freak out." Riddick told her.

"Since when do you get to tell me what to do?" Navi asked.

"Since now." he replied.

Navi stood there for a minuet. She sighed and looked at the ground. "I'm only staying for Jack."

Riddick watched her as she walked back to where Jack was.

_She's the most stubborn person I've ever met. Kinda like it._

"How are you holding up?" Navi asked Jack.

"Good I guess. I'm a little scared." she answered.

"Don't worry. I'm here." Navi said.

"Let's move!" Riddick called out.

Everyone held up their lights and started walking. Apparently Riddick thought that the pace was to slow and picked it up a few notches. Navi could hear the creatures around them. She could also smell the fear on everyone.

_Wonderful fear._

Navi shook her head to clear the thought away.

_I can't think like that. Not anymore. Not ever._


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone could hear the creatures flying around them, wanting to get to them. The only things keeping them away were the lights. The pace the group was currently at was halfway between a jog and a run. Navi could tell that Jack was getting tired and in truth so was she. But she knew that they had to keep moving. Who knew when this eclipse was going to end?

"Riddick! What does it look like up there?" Navi called out.

"Well, there are a lot of things that want to eat us, but other than that it's good." he called back.

"How do we know they aren't just toying with us?" Paris asked.

"If they were they would've attacked already." Navi told him.

Johns slipped to the back of the group and next to Navi. Even in the light her eyes still glowed.

"Doesn't the light hurt your eyes?" he asked.

"Yeah, but this one doesn't too much." she told him.

"Why don't you just fly with the cells to the ship?" he questioned.

"Too much weight. I already told you that." she said, her tone clearly implying that she was a little annoyed.

"Right." he said.

Everyone was silent for a few moments and then Riddick stopped. Navi took the opportunity to get away from Johns and went up to the front.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked.

"Figured everyone could use a break." he answered.

"Alright. How are you holding up?" Navi asked looking him over.

"Fine." Riddick told her.

"Why are these things coming after us anyways?" Paris asked.

"Because we're the only food around." Navi replied.

"They have already eaten most of us." Caroline commented.

"Why do they screech like that?" one of Imam's boys asked.

"That's how they see." Navi said.

"Is that how they've been able to find us?" Paris questioned.

"They've been smelling the blood. 'Course the girl bleeding doesn't help either." Riddick told them.

Everyone but Riddick and Navi looked at Caroline.

"Not that one. The other one." Riddick said.

"What other one?" Johns asked.

Caroline noticed that Jack was shrinking away from the rest of the group. She walked over and crouched in front of her. Her eyes asked the question. Jack nodded.

"Oh sweetie. Why didn't you tell anybody?" Caroline asked, pulling her into a hug.

"You've got to be kidding me." Johns said.

"I thought everyone would leave me alone if they thought I was a boy." Jack answered.

Navi went over and crouched next to Caroline who had let go of Jack by now.

"Did you know?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. I knew from the beginning." Navi replied.

"They'll be able to find us no matter what. Let's just get rid of the girl and run." Paris said.

Navi stood up and growled. Her eyes had an extremely lethal look in them. Her wing wrapped protectively around Jack.

"Never mind." Paris said.

"Break's over. Let's get moving!" Riddick shouted.

Everyone started up the earlier pace somewhat begrudgingly. Navi could tell that Paris was starting to panic. She could smell the fear on everyone, but that was pretty much all she was getting from him. Just then one of the creatures screeched very loudly and Paris broke away from the group.

"Paris stop!" Johns yelled.

Normally Navi would've been fine with this, but since almost everyone had some of the tubing wrapped around them that meant that Paris was taking that with him. The farther he ran the tighter the tubes got until the broke away and everyone was plunged into darkness once more.

**So I'm trying to come up with a nickname for the readers of this story. I can't really think of any good ones right now, but I want you guys to pick it out. Just put your idea(s) in a review or PM me. I will pick out the four that I like best and then put them in the next chapter and you guys can vote on which one you think we should use. Can't wait to see what you guys up with!**


	15. Chapter 15

Jack screamed and Navi watched as the creatures tore at Paris. She was glad that Jack couldn't see it.

"We need to keep those torches up and get moving!" Riddick yelled.

Everyone was practically sprinting at this point trying to get away from the creatures that surrounded them. Navi heard Jack trip and her hit her head on a rock. She turned back without a second thought. Riddick looked behind him and saw.

"Navi! We don't have time for that!" he called.

Hearing that only made Navi more determined to save Jack. She picked her up as soon as she reached her and put her on her back. It was harder to run with an unconscious 12 year old on her back, but she managed to get close to the others just as they started running again.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked Riddick.

"There's a canyon up ahead. It's the only way to the ship." he answered.

Navi was at least four yards away now and was tiring fast. Lucky for her Jack was starting to wake up. Navi had just enough time to put Jack down and get her running before the first creature attacked.

"Why aren't they stopping?" Jack asked.

"Because they're scared." she answered.

_And because Riddick's a complete jackass._

As soon as they reached the mouth of the canyon Navi felt teeth sink into her leg. She cried out in pain and kicked the creature with her free leg.

"Run Jack!" she yelled, still trying to get the thing off her.

Jack ran as fast as she could and managed to catch up to the others. They were resting in what seemed like a safe enough area.

"Navi….creature….she needs help." Jack said in between gasps.

Riddick stood up. "Where?"

"At the mouth of the canyon." Jack told him.

Riddick sprinted back the way they had come and found Navi desperately trying to get one of the creatures to let go of her leg. When he reached her he stabbed the creature and pushed her out of the way while he finished killing it. Navi managed to stand up and was leaning on the canyon wall.

"Why didn't you just keep running?" he asked as he turned around.

"Did you really expect me to leave Jack out there to die?" she said.

"I expected you to do what it took to survive!" he told her.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not about to let someone die when I can save them!" she yelled.

Riddick growled and Navi growled back. Then he picked her up and carried her back to the others.

"I could've gotten back on my own." she said as he out her down on a rock.

Jack ran over and jumped into Navi's lap.

"I'm so glad you're okay." she said.

"Thanks bug. What about you?" Navi asked.

"I'm fine." Jack told her.

"Make sure you stick close this time." Riddick told Navi.

Navi stood up and made sure not to put to much weight on her torn up leg.

"That looks pretty bad. Are you sure you can make it?" Caroline asked.

"I can help you if you want." Johns offered.

"Thanks but no thanks." Navi said. "And yes, I should be able to make it."

Riddick went back to the sled and started pulling it again. Johns once again went back to where Navi was.

"Sure you don't need help sweetheart?" he asked, slipping his arm around her waist.

Navi grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back and shoved him up against the canyon wall.

"I'm sure." she said. She let him go and kept walking.

Johns rubbed his arm and caught up with her.

"Touch me again and I will kill you." Navi told him.

"Alright, no need to get angry here." he said.

He probably would've been able to make it out of the canyon alive, but he was apparently a persistent man. Johns reached out and stroked Navi's wing. If there is one thing you do not want to do, it is that. Navi growled, whipped around, and slammed his head into a rock. Riddick heard and looked back.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Caroline asked.

"Nope. He brought that on himself." Riddick replied.

Navi knew Johns wasn't dead so she picked up a large bone and shoved it as hard as she could into his chest. She watched as the light in his eyes went out and then walked away.

"Don't you think that was a little over the top?" Caroline asked.

"No. Trust me; I just did the whole universe a favor."


	16. Chapter 16

As they jogged through the canyon Navi noticed that the dead bodies of the smaller creatures were beginning to drop all around them. The rock walls were slick with blue blood.

"What's happening?" the last of Imam's boys asked.

"They haven't gotten any food, so they're eating each other." Riddick replied.

"Good to know." Caroline said.

All of the sudden Riddick stopped. Navi looked ahead and saw that the way was blacked by a pile of bones. One could easily get through them, but there was no way the sled was going to make it.

"What are we going to do?" Imam asked.

"You guys are going to stay here while Navi and I go put the cells in the ship." Riddick said.

"How exactly do you expect us to survive out here with those things coming at us?" Caroline asked.

"You can ride it out in that small cave right there." Riddick told her, pointing to a crack in the wall.

Before anybody could say anything else one of the creatures used its tail to grab Imam's last boy. Imam shouted and tried to save him, but Navi held him back.

"It's no use. He was already dead." she said.

"Everyone in the cave!" Riddick commanded.

"Navi please don't leave me!" Jack said.

Navi hugged Jack and wrapped her wings around her. "I'll come back for you. I promise."

"I'll come with you guys. You're going to need help." Caroline said.

"Fine, but we have to leave now." Riddick said.

Navi let go of Jack and stood up. She made sure Jack got in the cave safely and then let Riddick push a huge rock in front of the opening.

"Let's go." Riddick said.

The trio worked their way through the bones as the creatures tried to get at them. Navi's leg made it a little bit harder to step over some of the bones, but she managed to keep up.

"Finally." Caroline said as the stepped out of the bones and saw the ship.

They ran as fast as they could to ship. Navi could hear the creatures coming and silently willed the door to open faster. Riddick was the first one in and he put the power cells in place. Navi searched the ship for any kind of weapon that she could use on the way back.

"What are you doing?" Riddick asked.  
>"I'm trying to find some sort of weapon that can use." she answered.<p>

"For what?" he questioned, coming closer to her.

"For when I go back for the others. And don't you dare try to stop me Riddick!" Navi replied.

"You shouldn't be going out there with your leg the way it is." Riddick told her.

"I promised Jack that I would go back for her!" Navi yelled.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." he said.

"I don't! I meant what I said." she said.

"I can go back." Caroline volunteered.

"No, that's fine. I can make it." Navi said as she walked towards the open door.

Riddick rushed ahead or her and closed it.

"Open the door Riddick!" Navi shouted. She was starting to lose her patience, and that was not a good thing.

"No." he said.

Navi stole his dagger held it to his throat.

"Open it." she said.

Riddick pushed the button and reluctantly watched her go. Caroline walked out as well.

_Apparently we're all going out._

Navi ran as fast as she could, ignoring the searing pain in her leg. Caroline ran after her and Riddick stayed with the ship. When Navi got to the cave she saw a creature trying break the rock. That was the last straw for her. Something inside her broke and released what other's called her animal side. She leaped onto the creatures back and slammed the dagger into its neck. Then she grabbed the horns and pulled back to get it of the rock. As it fell she grabbed the dagger with her tail used its head as a springboard to get off. She flipped in the air and landed perfectly on the rock covering the entrance.

"Navi, help me move this!" Caroline said.

Navi jumped off the rock and started pushing on it with Caroline. Just then Riddick showed up and moved it the rest of the way. Instantly Jack rushed out and into Navi's arms.

"I told you I'd come back." she whispered.

"We need to get back now." Riddick said.

Imam came out of the cave with two bottles full of glow worms. Caroline took one and everyone sprinted back to the ship. Navi let everyone go in ahead of her and that was when she realized Riddick was missing.

"Has anyone seen Riddick?" she asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Assbutt!" she muttered. "I'm going to go find him. Caroline get the ship up and running."

Navi went back out into the dark and started her search. There were shipping crates everywhere which made it impossible to see anything. Navi growled and flew up onto one of the crates. She scanned the area and finally found Riddick. Then she realized Caroline was with him and that he was hurt. She flew over and crashed into a creature that was after them. She cried out in pain as it sunk its fangs into her arm.

"Go!" she yelled at the others.

Then she kneed the creature in the stomach and it let go. She grabbed the dagger and shoved it into its heart. After pushing it off of her she headed back to the ship. She got to Riddick just when Caroline was being carried off by a creature.

"Riddick! We have to get to the ship!" she shouted over the now pouring rain.

Riddick turned and saw her arm.

"How many times are you going to get hurt?" he asked as he stood up.

"Hopefully this is the last time. Now let's get moving." she said.

As they walked she noticed that his side was hurt so she put his arm around her shoulders and helped as much as she could. After what seemed like an eternity they finally reached the ship.

"Where is Caroline?" Imam asked.

"She didn't make it." Navi answered.

Riddick went over to the pilot's seat and Navi closed the door. Then she sat in the seat next to Riddick.

"You know, it would be rude of us to leave without saying goodbye." she said.

"I completely agree." he said.

With that he used the engines to burn the creatures that surrounded the ship. Once they were in the sky Navi went back to where Jack was sitting.

"You okay bug?" she asked.

"Yeah. Where are we going?" Jack said.

"The only place this hunk of metal is going to get us." Riddick said.

"And where would that be?" Navi asked.

"New Mecca."

**So this is the last chapter of the story. I know you'll all be sad, but don't be. Since i put this one up tonight tomorrow you'll get the first chapter of the sequel! The title will be Hiding in the dark. Hopefully you will enjoy it as much as you have enjoyed this one. Thank you to eveyone that has followed, fav., and reviewed you are all so wonderful. I have enjoyed writing this story for you guys and I'm sure I'll enjoy writing the next one just as much. **

**~ Master's Daughter**


	17. author's note

Hey guys. I just put up the sequel! Make sure you go check it out. Thanks. :)


End file.
